


Let Me Make It All Better

by carpemermaid



Series: Make It Better [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Friends With Benefits, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts' Hospital Wing, Hospital Sex, Hospitalization, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Potions Accident, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpemermaid/pseuds/carpemermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco couldn’t believe he was stuck in the hospital wing with Potter over the holidays after a potions mishap. It never occurred to him how mutually beneficial the whole mess could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Make It All Better

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this post](http://dvacomalfoy.tumblr.com/post/149326095286) on tumblr and this happened. Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.

Draco couldn’t believe he was stuck in the hospital wing over the holidays. He’d wanted to go home and be with his mother, who was alone in Malfoy Manor. The blasted place was more like an eerie mausoleum in the wake of the war, rather than the luxurious estate it had once been. He didn’t like the thought of his mother there by herself, with only the house elves to keep her company. He couldn’t believe that Madam Pomfrey was forcing him to stay in the hospital wing rather than return home. He would ring Thomas’ neck for causing the potions mishap that had led to Draco’s current situation.

Two beds away Potter was fitfully squirming. The potion had caught him, too, all over the front of his robes. It had done nerve damage to his arms, which were now wrapped in magically enhanced healing bandages. The prat had complained, loudly, about an itchy nose for the first two days they’d been there. Thomas had come to see Potter, along with Granger and Weasley, before the break had begun. He’d apologized profusely for his mistake and wished Potter a happy Christmas. Draco scoffed to himself. As if either of their holidays would be enjoyable. He could even admit that Potter was slightly worse off than him, what with his arms being magically bound. At least Draco wasn’t restrained.

A grunt and the sound of the sheets shuffling made Draco turn his head over towards Potter’s direction.

“Would you settle down? I can’t sleep with you shifting about all night,” Draco hissed. Potter had done the same thing for the past three nights that they’d been kept there. Like clockwork he’d wait for Pomfrey to complete her last nightly check on them before she shut herself away in her office that adjoined to her quarters. Potter would be still for a half an hour, and then the squirming would start.

“Oh,” Potter said, sounding startled. “I — sorry, I thought you were asleep already.”

“I told you, I can’t sleep when I hear you grunting every night. If it’s nightmares you should ask Pomfrey for a Sleeping Draught,” Draco said.

“Er — it’s not that,” Potter rasped. Draco looked over and squinted through the dark room to see Potter’s hips twitch and arch. He raised an eyebrow and silently watched as Potter slowly twisted his hips and shimmied. It dawned on Draco what Potter had been up to every night, and with his arms bound tightly to the bed it was no wonder he was having some difficulty.

“Spot of trouble there, Potter?” Draco asked, his lips curling into a smirk.

“A bit, yeah,” Potter huffed, his head thumping on his pillow. Draco turned on his side and watched another fruitless attempt of Potter’s to find some friction. Potter glanced over at him and then sighed.

“I could help you with that,” Draco said lightly. He sat up on his bed and held up his hands for Potter to see. Potter’s eyes shot back over to him. “I have full use of my hands. See?”

Potter gaped at him while Draco wiggled his fingers. Draco stood and made his way over to Potter’s bed, tapping his fingers on the metal bar at the foot of the bed between them. When he was standing by Potter’s bed he was still for a moment before carefully reaching over and pulling back the sheet. Potter had an impressive bulge tenting his pyjamas.

“Shall I?” Draco asked, his hand hovering over Potter’s erection. He could feel the heat of Potter’s body on his hand. Potter opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, and then finally nodded without speaking. Draco smirked at him and let his hand hover for a few more moments. “Did a Kneazle eat your tongue?”

“No,” Potter said with an odd look on his face.

“Do you want me to?” Draco prompted again.

“Yes,” Potter said with an impatient nod, his eyes flicking down to where Draco’s hand was still hovering, just barely brushing against the bulge in Potter’s pyjamas.

“Yes… what, Potter?” Draco asked slyly. Potter shot him a desperate look and raised his eyebrows, tilting his hips up and brushing his hard, cloth-covered cock against Draco’s waiting palm. “Well?”

“Christ, wank me, Malfoy! Will you please wank my cock, you _insufferable_ bastard?” Potter said hotly. Draco’s smirk pulled into a grin and he brought his hand down and squeezed Potter’s erection.

“There, see, all you had to do was ask for what you wanted,” Draco said. But Potter wasn’t paying attention to Draco’s teasing; he was pressing his hips up into Draco’s hand. His mouth had fallen open and his eyes had closed in relief. Potter’s cock was warm against his hand. Draco stroked Potter in a slow, firm rhythm, his muscle memory kicking in. He even twisted his wrist every so often over the head of Potter’s cock. It made Potter gasp and Draco’s eyes flicked up to watch his face while Draco wanked him.

Draco became mesmerized by Potter’s facial expressions. As he stroked his cock he watched in fascination at the way he came alive. He focused on the way Potter’s mouth hung open, and the way his eyes closed, squeezed tight in pleasure. Draco stroked him faster. Potter made another small gasp, his hips bucking to press harder into the circle of Draco’s hand. The sound of Potter’s panting breath and the rustle of fabric filled the silence of the dark hospital wing. Draco twisted his wrist again. Potter made a small sound in his throat. Draco’s eyes widened as he stared down at the long column of skin that Potter displayed to him, his head arched back against his pillow. It was all sinewy muscle, and Draco was overcome with the urge to lick it — to bite and mark it.

Potter made another sound and bucked his hips again. Draco squeezed his cock as his hand flew faster over it.

“More,” Potter said roughly. Draco shot a startled look at him and glanced down to his pyjamas.

“Can I?” Draco asked, sliding his fingers under the waistband. Potter nodded emphatically, muttering _yes, yes_ under his breath. Draco slid the trousers and pants down together in one go. Potter’s thick cock sprung up, angling towards Draco silently begging for more. Potter had a dark tangle of coarse curls around his prick that spread up in a line to his navel. Draco stared at the swollen prick for a moment, taking it in. Growing up in a dormitory he’d seen other boy’s cocks, especially in the changing rooms. But he’d never seen another one that was hard before — he’d never touched anyone’s but his own before, and it exhilarated him.

They both gasped when he reached out and wrapped his palm around Potter’s cock again, skin against burning skin. He circled his fist around the skin and tugged Potter in the same way he liked to touch himself. The heat of Potter’s cock was even more intense, but the skin was smooth. Draco wondered at the fact that he was holding another boy’s cock in his hand, and how different it felt from his own, and yet familiar all at the same time.

Draco’s thumb brushed over Potter’s foreskin and Potter keened.

“Ah — fuck,” Potter said hoarsely. His hips were bucking up in time with Draco’s firm tugs. Potter was thrusting into Draco’s hand. Draco swallowed thickly and repeated the teasing swipe of his thumb. Potter made another beautiful, desperate sound. Draco could become addicted to those sounds; they were making him hard.

“I like you like this, all tied up,” Draco blurted without thinking. He bit his lip as Potter moaned quietly, straining against his magical bonds.

“Fuck, m’close,” Potter said on the tail end of a gasp as Draco slid his thumb through Potter’s slit, spreading the gathered precome over his sensitive head. Draco pulled his hand away for a moment, ignoring Potter’s desperate cry to spit in his palm. When he gripped Potter again Potter melted back into his pillows with a strangled groan. “Yes, ah, like that — like that.”

Draco couldn’t take his eyes off of Potter; he was a vision that came alive like this. His hand was a blur as he stroked Potter faster and faster, his eyes flicking back and forth between Potter’s face and watching his balls tighten, signaling his impending orgasm.

“Yes, _yes_!” Potter gasped. When he came his whole body seized up for one long moment as his come spurted into Draco’s hand. Then he relaxed in a slump against the bed as his prick twitched. His orgasm shook his whole body. Draco watched as his hot release splashed up onto Potter’s sleep shirt, and his own fingers as he slowly squeezed Potter’s cock through his release. 

“ _Christ_ ,” Potter said emphatically, his chest heaving. He shivered and smiled in a daze.

Draco wasn’t quite sure what the etiquette was when one gave a friendly wank to their sort-of rival who had saved the world. His hand was still loosely wrapped around Potter’s softening cock, and he was hard. Potter glanced at him when he’d gotten his breathing back under control and his limbs stopped twitching with the aftershocks of orgasm. He glanced down at his soft prick in Draco’s hand, and then over at Draco’s tented pyjamas. A lazy grin spread across his face that didn’t have any right looking as attractive as it did. Draco’s cock twitched in his pants.

He snatched his hand away from Potter and wiped it on Potter’s sheets. Potter snorted and looked up at Draco through his lashes.

“Need me to help you with your problem, now?” Potter asked boldly. Draco’s eyebrows raised in surprise. He’d planned to go back to his own bed and wank himself under the covers.

“How will you manage that, since your hands are all tied up?” Draco asked.

Potter leered at him and licked his bottom lip slowly. A spike of arousal shot through Draco’s gut and his cock twitched in his pants again.

“Come closer,” he commanded and Draco shivered. He shuffled closer until his knees hit the bed frame. “Closer. And pull down your pants, I can’t do much to help you with your pyjamas still on.”

Draco knelt with one knee bent on the bed and angled his hips close to where Potter’s face had turned towards him. Potter’s eyes were bright and mischievous in the dim moonlight that shone in through the window. Draco took a short breath and shoved his pyjamas and pants down to his thighs. His cock bobbed in the air above Potter’s lips and he was struck by the realization that he was about to receive his first ever blowjob. Exhilaration shot through him; he grinned as he took himself in hand, bumping the head of his prick against Potter’s lips.

Potter parted his lips obediently and his tongue darted out to lick Draco’s cock. He glanced up at Draco once before opening his mouth wider and wrapping his lips around his erection and _sucking_. Fuck, it felt amazing. Draco let out a sharp gasp, gripping the pillow under Potter’s head for support while Potter’s tongue swirled around the sensitive skin of his cock. The wet heat of Potter’s mouth was wonderful, and Draco wasn’t entirely sure he’d last very long. He already felt on edge; it felt too good. 

Potter moaned around his cock and sucked his cock deeper into his mouth. Sweet Salazar, the noises he was making while sucking his cock were even better than the sounds he’d made when Draco had wanked him. Potter leaned up, his neck straining, to bob his head on Draco’s cock. Draco’s free hand shot to Potter’s hair. His fingers gripped roughly and he held Potter there while his hips pushed forwards for _more, more, please more_. Draco couldn’t hold in his strangled groan of pleasure as Potter fluttered his tongue along the underside of Draco’s cock.

 _Fuck, where the hell did he learn how to do this_ , Draco thought distantly as he completely lost himself to the feel of Harry Potter’s mouth on his prick.

Potter’s head flopped back against the pillow and Draco’s cock fell from his mouth with a wet pop. Potter licked his lips and jerked his head.

“Come up on the bed, my neck is cramping up this way,” Potter said breathlessly. Draco scrambled to comply, hauling a leg over Potter’s chest to straddle him. Potter bucked his hips off the bed and Draco scooted closer, kneeling up slightly so he wasn’t crushing Potter’s airway. Oh Merlin, there was no way he’d last much longer. The sight of Potter’s glistening lips _right there_ and ready to suck his cock again while Draco straddled him — it was going to be too much. Not only that, the bandages restrained Potter, and Draco had to swallow and focus on not coming from that thought alone. He was tied up and eagerly giving Draco a blowjob like he was _made_ for it.

Potter licked his lips and opened his mouth with his tongue sticking out, looking up at Draco and waiting for him to thrust forward.

“Oh, fucking hell,” Draco groaned and slid forward until his cock was inching slowly in and out of Potter’s waiting mouth. Potter moaned eagerly, and Draco fell forward to brace his hands on the metal bar of the bed frame behind Potter’s head. Potter sucked and slurped on his cock, his lovely tongue fluttering against the vein on the underside of his prick. “Merlin, Potter, _your mouth_ ,” Draco whispered hoarsely.

Potter hummed in response and sucked hard. Draco’s hips started thrusting shallowly and there was nothing he could do to control himself. His shoulders shook and he was gripping desperately at the metal bar of the bed. Potter locked eyes with him and swallowed the head of his cock into his throat. All he could comprehend was _tight, hot, wet_. Draco lost it completely.

“I’m coming,” he moaned, pumping his hips as his orgasm washed over him. He came in long, hot spurts down Potter’s throat while Potter groaned eagerly and swallowed every drop.

When he reluctantly pulled back from the delicious heat of Potter’s mouth he slumped back and sat heavily on Potter’s stomach.

“Oof,” Potter said in a rush of air. “You’re heavy.”

Draco tried to find the energy and sluggishly slid further back until he was straddling Potter’s hips instead. He felt light headed and drowsy and _perfect_.

“Thanks, Potter,” he said belatedly, unsure of whether it had been moments or long minutes since his world had been rocked by that brilliant orgasm. Potter hummed in acknowledgement and stretched before relaxing back into bed.

“Same to you. Reckon we’ll both sleep better now that we’ve been properly seen to,” Potter said, amusement lacing his tone. Draco nodded. “You going to sit there all night or go to bed?”

“Bed,” Draco said decidedly, searching again for the energy to get up and leave the magnetic pull of Potter’s mouth. He wanted Potter to suck him off again. And again, and again. An idea struck Draco as he shuffled back over to his own bed. “Say, Potter.”

“Yeah?” Potter asked through a yawn.

“That all worked out rather nicely, wouldn’t you say?”

“Mm,” Potter answered.

“Since we’ll both be stuck here for the remainder of the holidays until we heal perhaps we could…help each other out again?” Draco asked carefully. His question was met with heavy silence. For a moment Draco thought Potter had fallen asleep already. He bit his lip, wondering if Potter would be agreeable to the same question in the morning.

“Yeah, I think we could manage that,” Potter answered finally. Draco let out a breath and smiled to himself. He glanced over his shoulder to find Potter’s bright eyes glinting at him in the moonlight. That same attractive, lazy smile was on his face.

“Goodnight, then,” Draco said.

“Night,” Potter replied.

Draco slid back into his bed and stretched, folding his arms behind his head. A smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth, threatening to turn into a full on grin.

Perhaps his forced detainment in the hospital wing over the holidays wouldn’t be such a horrible thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments here or on [Livejournal](http://carpemermaid.livejournal.com/9353.html) are ♥!


End file.
